1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for simultaneously supplying particles, and an apparatus for simultaneously supplying particles and provided with a function to remove the particles by suction. The term "particles" used throughout herein include particles, grains and granules either alone or in combination with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method of providing part or all of a paved surface constituted of paving blocks with pattern indicating, for example, a stop intersection or other such traffic control mark has been either to apply paint to the surface in the desired pattern or to inlay the surface with another material in the desired pattern.
However, since the patterns painted on part or all of the surface from pedestrians' shoes and/or vehicle tires and the like, they quickly wear off and have to be redone at frequent intervals, at a considerable cost in terms of labor and materials. Where the pattern is formed by inlaying, the work itself is troublesome and very costly.
The present invention has been accomplished to overcome the drawbacks encountered by the conventional method.
One object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for supplying particles of prescribed thickness onto a given surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for supplying particles of prescribed thickness onto a given surface and provided with a function to remove the particles by suction.
To attain the above objects, according to the present invention there is provided an apparatus for simultaneously supplying at least two kinds of particles onto a given surface, comprising a movable supply head having at least one partition member for partitioning the at least two kinds of particles and defining at least two supply ports in conjunction with the supply head; and means for introducing the at least two kinds of particles into the supply head.
The above and other objects, characteristic features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the disclosure of the invention to be given hereinbelow with reference to the accompanying drawings.